


the 6 tapes

by ultraviolentae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, hella cheesy ending i hate myself for this, idk what this is either, not rlly graphic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentae/pseuds/ultraviolentae
Summary: Renjun needed someone to know his story





	the 6 tapes

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo this is my first time in a years writing a horror/suspense/mystery story so i'm really sorry if it isn't that well done, i decided to write it to make me get out of my comfort zone and because [this AU idea](https://twitter.com/reonjuins/status/946992306170732545) wouldn't leave my head
> 
> anyways, hope it ain't disappointing!! but-

**T** he door creaks open slowly, Jeno stares inside as his parents walk inside with an unshakable bad feeling spreading across his whole body. His father looks back at him and extends his arm so that Jeno could hold his hand and walk inside as well, Jeno doesn’t want to take it, he just wants to leave.

“Father…” He whispers and gulps nervously.

“I know you hate moving, but you’ll soon get used to it.” The man smiles, before Jeno can say anything else he’s being forcefully pushed inside.

There is a loud bang of the door closing behind him. “It’s not that.” Jeno sniffs the air, it smells humid and rotten, he hates it. “It’s this house-“

His mother groans loudly from somewhere inside the house. “Cut it off, will you? Stop being so whiny you’re not five, Jeno.”

He presses his lips tightly against each other and nods, his father smiles at the reaction and tousles his child’s hair lovingly. Jeno stays stone cold by the door, he couldn’t move no matter how much he commanded his brain to do so, he stares at his unmoving legs and whimpers. They weren’t moving, _why weren’t they moving?_

“Are you going to stand there like some idiot? Come help us unpack!” His mother yells, he was about to yell back saying that he was trying to but couldn’t when his knees suddenly collapse with the old wooden floor. Jeno tries moving again, it works this time. “Lee Jeno!”

He snaps his head up and gets up quickly. “Coming!”

 

 

Jeno thought maybe he was overthinking it, that maybe the house just creeped him out because it was old and isolated. His parents had told him to stop watching so many movies because it was messing up with his head, but something was off with his body and there was simply no denying.

He was a heavy sleeper, a bomb could drop and he wouldn’t wake up. So, naturally, the fact that he had started waking up in the middle of the night countless times for no apparent reason, was frightening. One second he was peacefully dreaming of his old life back in Seoul, the second he was staring at the dull grey walls of his room.

No one wanted to listen to him, though, Jeno had come to the point where i decided to share his worries with some of his classmates even though they barely knew each other. Not even them took him seriously, Jeno knew he wouldn’t either if he were to be in their place, but it was frustrating nevertheless.

His life felt dull, being home made his stomach twist and turn and in school he felt lonely. It was only normal since he was new to the town, but it still saddened him, Jeno felt as if there wasn’t anywhere he could feel happy anymore. His parents had taken that away from him the moment they decided the busy Seoul life just wasn’t for them, he wished he didn’t resent them for it but he couldn’t help it. They had sucked the colour out of his life without considering how he would feel about it.

Grey walls greet him for the second time that night and he sighs, the bags under his eyes were just as dark as the stains that covered the house and it had only been a few months since they moved in.

He lays back down and cuddles the big pillow, the permanent feeling of distress burnt inside him like never before and he whimpers. “Please.” Jeno mumbles to himself and shuts his eyes tightly. “Let me sleep.”

His leg muscles flex without warning and he gasps, the next thing he knows he’s standing up against his will and walking out of his room. Jeno feels like he was entering the gates of hell, sweat ran down his forehead as if he had finished running a marathon, he was _burning._

No matter how many times he commanded his body to stop moving, it wouldn’t. Jeno thought maybe it was all a dream – or so he hoped – but the panic made him cry nonetheless, he couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his cheeks and he didn’t have the energy to fight back. His legs kept moving, towards places he sworn to never wander about, everything was dark and reeked of _old._

He closes his eyes in hopes that he's stop moving, but his limbs seemed to have a life of their own no matter what he did so he decides to just roll with it. Minutes pass until they finally stop moving, Jeno feels as if he can breathe again.

The relief doesn’t last long, he painfully drops to his knees without any warning. “Outch.” He cries out and rubs the part of his legs that had been hurt.

Suddenly his hands stop moving and seconds later it’s his arms that move on their own accord to find something that Jeno had no clue could be. He doesn’t try to fight it this time and watches as his hands feel the floor all over until they come to a halt near a crevice.

He gasps loudly when he takes out a wooden board out of the floor, the smell that comes out of the hole on the ground makes him nauseous. Jeno watches as he takes out something out of the dark hole with a mix of curiosity and fear. “Tapes?” He furrows his eyebrows.

The wooden board is put back into place and he grabs the tapes, his legs flex and Jeno knows that they would soon too start moving on their own. His mind was blank, the whole situation was bizarre but he couldn’t _think_ , the panic had blocked any rational thought from entering. He should be questioning why and how he was moving on his own, and how his subconscious knew about the tapes hidden in that precise spot. But all he could think about was what could possibly be recorded in them.

His body was still moving on its own towards yet another place Jeno had never dared enter. The door doesn’t open at first, he had to slam his body against it for it to finally crack and show the unused room that seemed to be untouched for years. Jeno is thankful that his mind was frozen because he was sure he’d be pissing himself in fear if it wasn’t.

The wardrobe is opened to reveal an old cassette player machine with a small screen, he sits in front of it and suddenly his arms flop down weakly. Jeno commands for his arm to move up and it does meaning he had regained back control over his body. “Okay.” He whispers and stares at the tapes on his lap. “Okay.” The boy repeats before examining them.

There were numbers written in them from one to six, he grabs the tape with a '1' and plays with it in his hand. Jeno stares at the player and ponders if he should do what his brain was yelling for him to.

His body starts shaking the moment he places the tape on its destined place, there is a static sound before a calming voice breaks the silence. “Why are you filming?” Jeno moves his eyes to the screen, the quality is awful but he can (barely) figure out that it was a face he was looking at. “You’re pretty, that’s why.” A deeper voice answers.

The first boy giggles and puts his hand on top of the camera making the screen pitch black. Jeno doesn’t notice that he had been holding his breath until everything goes quiet for a few seconds, he breathes out a lump of air just before a giggle pierces through the air.

Jeno shrieks and looks around until he notices it was the recorded that had let out that sound, the giggles and laughs ceased to end, though. It seemed to be some sort of compilation, the screen kept blinking as the short clips played. The videos were too grainy for Jeno to figure out what was going on but he stares at it anyways.

Suddenly the room goes quiet, a video starts playing on the screen with a somewhat better quality. Jeno moves closer so that his eyes were mere centimetres away from it.

Staring back at him was a boy, he didn’t look like he was much older than him, talking in a language that his brain wasn’t processing. “I love hearing you talk.” The deep voice makes Jeno jump and his body starts shaking again.

“You can’t understand what I’m saying, though.” The boy being recorded snorts.

“I don’t care, you know I love you the most when you speak Chinese.” The mysterious person speaks again and Jeno wishes they’d shut up right away.

The video ends with the soft voice of the boy saying what Jeno assumed to be ‘Goodbye’ in Chinese, the static plays in the background as Jeno stays motionless on his spot. He stares at the grainy screen with unfocused eyes and swears he can see boy’s eyes staring back at his.

Jeno snaps out of it due to how cold he suddenly felt, he places the player back inside the wardrobe with the tapes next to it. No matter how curious he felt to see the rest, his brain was starting to catch up and he could feel the fear crawl back inside of him.

He goes out of the room and walks down the hall after quietly closing the door. His body starts shivering and the uneasiness takes over him, Jeno considers going back to his room but he knew he wouldn’t sleep if he did so.

So he makes a turn and stands outside his parent’s room, he knew they’d tease him for it and call him a little kid. But he didn’t care, he was scared shitless and didn’t want to spend the rest of the night by himself replaying a thousand times the strange events that had just occured.

Jeno crawls inside the blankets, the warmth of the room and his parents steady breathing lulls him to sleep in no time.

 

 

All he sees is green until his eyes finally focus, Jeno grabs the grass around him and furrows his eyebrows. He raises his head and looks around, all he could see were trees and bushes and a swing set in the distance.

A familiar giggle snaps his attention away, Jeno turns around to find two males just a few meters away seemingly oblivious to his presence as they cuddle on top of a picnic blanket. No matter how much Jeno tried rubbing his eyes one of the boy’s face wouldn’t seem to stop being blurry.

He stares with curiosity, the boys were dressed in old-fashioned clothes that Jeno had only seen in movies. The non-blurry boy had a red turtleneck on and black suspenders that hugged his thin frame around his hips, the matching black beret that covered his side parted black hair and the mustard coloured glasses completed the perfect vintage look. Jeno thought he looked breathtaking especially whenever he’d laugh and his adam apple bobbed up and down prettily, he couldn’t take his eyes off him and neither could the other male that had his head on the boy’s lap.

Suddenly two pair of eyes lock with his and Jeno stops breathing, the blurred boy keeps on talking however the other observes Jeno for a few seconds before smiling softly. “Wake up. Jeno.” The boy’s honey voice makes him melt in his spot, he especially loves the way his name rolls off his tongue.

He opens his eyes, the first things he sees is his mother’s scowl. Jeno can feel his body ache at the sudden change of scenario and groans loudly. “Don’t you look at me like that Jeno Lee, it’s school time get your ass out of bed.” Jeno closes his eyes again deep down hoping he would be greeted with the boy’s presence once more but to no avail. “JENO, NOW!”

 

 

Jeno had forgotten about the tapes completely. His body, however, didn’t.

When he wakes up Jeno finds himself already inside the abandoned room with the player out and the second tape in his hand, he blinks a few times before reality hits him and he places the tape on its place.

Static sounds fills his ears before the familiar deep voice forces the sleepy boy to pay attention to the machine, the screen shows someone walking in the direction of the camera. Even with the lag and bad quality, Jeno knows it’s _the_ boy and smiles to himself. “You look radiant.”

A giggle is heard. “It’s because I’m with the best boy in the world.” The last part of the phrase comes out slightly distorted but Jeno manages to understand it anyways. “I don’t want to leave this place ever.”

The audio seemed to keep getting worse, the voice came out lower than they were supposed to. “You won’t.” The already deep voiced male’s voice sounds demonic, Jeno can feels goose bumps appear all over his body. “We will be forever together here.”

Not even the pretty boy’s smile makes Jeno feels better, the audio goes lower and lower until he can’t figure out what they were saying before the static comes back around. Jeno was panting, he tries to get the tape out of the machine but his hands were shaking too badly so he sits in silence trying his best to calm down.

He doesn’t know how long he had been sitting there but his body finally seems to relax so Jeno takes out the tape and grabs the third. Just as was about to play it, it comes out again. Jeno tries to put it inside again but every time he would the same thing would happen. He scratches the back of his head and gives up, his arms start moving on their own once again and put the machine and tapes back in their place for him.

Jeno already felt used to having his body being controlled by something foreign and the overwhelming heat that took over his body, he lets his mind stay blank the walk back to his room. He lays down in bed and stares at the wall, panic didn’t settle inside him as he expected. Instead, he falls asleep minutes later as if nothing had happened at all.

 

 

The floor creaks under his feet as he walks along the halls of his house, Jeno looks at the rustic paintings and admires how pretty they were. He feels weirdly calm, the usual uneasiness seemed to have dissipated without a reason. He smiles, he hadn’t felt so much like himself in what seemed to be years. 

His smile fades when he passes by the big gold framed mirror in the hall and stares at his own reflection, Jeno raises his arm and touches his face. Staring back at him was _the_ boy, his oval face face, sparkly eyes and pretty lips looked even better close-up. Jeno moves closer to the mirror and smiles brightly, the reflection copies him showing the boy’s toothy smile on it.

“Who are you?” He asks, but his voice isn’t his own. Jeno massages his throat and furrows his eyebrows.

“I need you.” Is all the boy replies, he looks around as if looking if there was someone spying on him. “Please.”

Jeno places the calm of his hand on the mirror. “Tell me.” He comes even closer.

“Just don’t give up.” The other licks his lips and looks straight into Jeno’s eyes. “Don’t give up.”

Before Jeno can ask anything else his body is being shaken violently, his father mumbles something about how breakfast was ready and he should get ready for school. Jeno punches the bed and rubs his face violently. _I need answers._

The moment his parents close their bedroom door, Jeno runs down the hall into the special room. He automatically ignores the burning that spreads around his body and takes out the machine, the third tape is placed in and he waits for the static to end.

“Don’t you think they’re worried?” The honey voice cuts through and Jeno comes closer to the machine as if it’d somehow make him actually get closer to the boy. “We’ve been gone for weeks, I’m sure they’re worried.”

“Why does it matter?” The other seems annoyed.

Jeno stares at the screen, there was no boy this time, only what seemed to be a table with a bunch of papers on top. “Please, when will we go back?”

“You wanted to stay forever, Renjun.” _Renjun_ Jeno replays the name inside his head like a mantra. “You fucking said it, so why are you so eager to go back now?”

“Because I thought we wouldn’t stay for so long!” The boy raises his voice, Jeno’s stomach twists at that. “I’m serious.”

There is a loud noise of a chair being dragged across the floor and then a slap, Jeno’s eyes go wide open and he gasps. “Shut up before I make you.” The deep voiced male threatens and suddenly the video cuts off, a shiver goes down Jeno’s spine and he shakes his head. He didn’t like where things were going _at all._

Jeno doesn’t try to play the fourth tape this time around and puts everything in its place. Surprisingly enough, sleep comes easy that night.

 

 

A loud yell makes Jeno wake up, he looks up and recognizes the room to be his own but he wasn’t in his bed and, instead, he was sitting on the cold wooden floor near the door. He looks over to the bed and feels his blood boil, the pretty boy had tears streaming down his swollen face as the other twisted his arm not enough to break it but enough to hurt. “Let go of me!” He shouts.

“You promised-“ The other growls and applies more pressure on the arm.

“Please, please let go of me.” The boy pleads as more tears leave his eyes. “I’m just scared.”

“Of me?” A bitter chuckle fills the room. “You’re supposed to love me, you lying piece of shit.”

Renjun closes his eyes tightly and tries to regain his breathing back, he chokes on his own spit in the process. Jeno stands up and stands behind the unknown boy, Renjun opens his eyes and instantly locks his eyes with Jeno’s. His face relaxes visibly and he smiles fondly, it sadly doesn’t last long because the other boy twists the arm even more.

The pained yell that comes out of the petite’s boy’s mouth is inhumane, Jeno’s body shakes and he can feels the tears run down his own cheeks as well. “Renjun.” He mumbles.

“Help me.” He chokes out.

“Who? Are you begging for God to help you? God can’t help you Renjun, you’re going to hell. You’re gay.” The boy’s voice is filled with hatred, Jeno can’t stand another second of it and punches his head with all his strength. He expected it to be like the movies and for his hand to not actually come in contact with the boy’s head but he was, in fact, wrong.

The stranger looks back at him, Jeno takes advantage of the initial shock to punch him scare in the face and kick him in the middle of his legs once he falls on his knees. He grabs Renjun’s arm that hadn’t been twisted and runs out of the room with the boy right behind him. Jeno kicks the front door open and starts running out towards the dark forest without ever looking back.

It’s only when his legs collapse due to exhaustion that they’re forced to stop, Jeno can hear Renjun panting behind and smiles even if his body hurt all over. “Thank you.” Renjun’s voice comes out small but loud enough for Jeno to hear it.

He looks back at the boy and smiles softly, he can’t reply back because his body collapses with the ground and he blacks out.

 

 

Jeno had spent the entire day waiting for night time so he could see the forth tape, he almost doesn’t manage to contain himself and wait till his parents had gone to bed. Deep down he knew that even if he tried, his body wouldn’t let him.

He sits in front of the player and places the tape in, he knew something bad was going to show up this time and even he wasn’t ready he knew that whatever was taking over his body, who he assumed was Renjun, would force him to watch anyways.

“We are out of food.” The boy’s sweet voice felt like the calm before the storm. “We can’t live like this for much longer.”

“Shut up.” The other sounds disinterested as he films something with his camera. “I’m working.”

“I’m serious, we are going to starve.”

The growl that comes through the speakers sounded like the devil was speaking right into Jeno’s ear. “I said shut up! I hope you starve! Just die already or something.”

Jeno’s hands turn into fists, he knew there was no use in getting angry since he couldn’t do anything but it still angered him how someone could say such things with so much ease. “Maybe I will! You want me to? I will!” Renjun sounds broken, Jeno hates it.

“Yes! I want you to fucking die, why won’t you? There’s a knife upstairs, how about you use that? Uh?” Jeno breathes in deeply to calm down. “You’re so damn annoying, if you’re starving go catch some food.”

“We aren’t some cavemen!” Renjun protests.

It’s quiet for some time before a loud cry erupts inside the room, Jeno crawls closer to the screen hoping to get something out of the grainy screen. The screen doesn’t show anything however the audio was horrifying, Renjun’s broken cries and sobs were making Jeno’s heart break into a million peace. Sadness sinks inside of him.

“Will you shut up now?” The deep voice sounds again and then a weak almost inaudible hum follows. “Good.”

Static sounds fill the room, Jeno’s bottom lip starts to shake uncontrollably and he breaks down in tears. He didn’t need to see what had happen to guess what could’ve happened, the images playing inside his head were terrible enough.

“Oh god.” He cries out and hides his face with his hands.

 

 

Jeno can’t breathe, his hands were burning from all the running as well but he couldn’t stop. Something inside of him yelled for him to keep going even if he didn’t know what was so scary that would make him run so fast.

He looks to his side and is greeted with the angelic face of the so called Renjun, Jeno almost trips from staring while running and the other chuckles. Nobody speaks, they run through the woods side by side giggling time to time whenever one of them would trip.

Suddenly his body comes to an abrupt stop, he looks at Renjun with curious eyes but the boy doesn’t speak. “Renjun.” He calls out for him but the boy keeps staring at the path they had been running from with worry dancing inside his eyes. “Renjun.” He repeats and the boy finally looks at him.

Jeno comes closer and swears he can see a shadow of a male inside the boy’s sparkly eyes, he grabs Renjun’s soft cheeks and stares right into his eyes. “Jeno.” The boy whispers. “Keep going.”

“Only if you keep going with me.” He smiles softly.

Renjun shakes his head and places his hand on top of Jeno’s. “Not yet. Soon.”

 

 

If the unshakable uneasiness was usually bad, that day it was even worse. Jeno places the fifth tape in and gulps, he felt it inside of him, something terribly wrong was going to come out of this one and he wasn’t ready for it.

The screen lights up and he focuses on it, he could see someone lay on top of the bed behind the body of who he supposed was the deep voiced male. Jeno focuses on breathing in and out calmly but that’s soon forgotten when he can see the other boy start to kiss Renjun, he feels like puking _how could they be kissing after all that?_

He is thankful for the horrible screen quality because he definitely didn't want to see that or else he might've puked, he couldn't quite understand why Renjun would still kiss such a person. “We need to go back-" Renjun voice breaks the silence.

Jeno can hear his heartbeat in his ears. “You always say that!” The male growls.

“Because” Jeno can see Renjun push the boy away but he was probably too weak because the other bends down again to kiss Renjun in the mouth once more. “This isn’t it! Listen to me for once! Stop kissing me, this is serious.” Renjun’s voice was supposed to soothe Jeno, but it only make him more nervous, the boy sounded frustrated.

“Just shut up already, you ruined the mood again.” Jeno can hear a slap sound and a single tear rolls down his cheek. It’s quiet once again, the only thing Jeno could hear was his own heartbeat.Then the sound of Renjun’s sobs rips through the silence, more tears run down Jeno’s face and he closes his eyes shut tightly. “Why do you always make me have to shut you up? It's like youre a narcissist." The other chuckles and then there is a sound of a door being slammed shut.

He only opens his eyes when the familiar static sound plays, Jeno stares at the machine and starts sobbing loudly. “Renjun, oh my god.” He curls into a ball and cries till he feels exhausted and sleep takes over.

 

 

He finds himself to be in the living room, in front of him he sees the two boys seemingly fighting. “I hate you!” Renjun shouts loudly and dodges one of the punches directed at him.

“I’m going to kill you, you useless piece of shit.” The other manages to catch Renjun and starts kicking the boy until he’s unmoving on the floor, Jeno can see him grab one of the knives that were on top of the table and runs towards him. “I hope hell feels cosy.”

The boy swings his arm down but Jeno grabs it before it can land on Renjun, the stranger looks at him in shock just like last time. Jeno manages to make him drop the knife and starts kicking him repeatedly, sadly the other had recovers from the shock quicker this time around and Jeno finds himself being thrown to the floor and kicked so badly that he was sure something had broken inside of him.

He looks over to Renjun who was watching the scene with unfocused eyes, Jeno thought he looked chaotically beautiful even with so much pain inside his eyes.

As if looking at Renjun was the energy supplement he needed, Jeno sneakily crawls closer to the knife and manages to grab it before the stranger could catch up to him. He holds it in front of him with shaky hands and stares at the blurred face. “You deserve to die.” Jeno’s voice comes out shaky but he doesn’t care, he feels powerful even then.

Before the boy can answer Jeno runs closer and holds the knife up high before swinging it down harshly and hitting him straight in the neck, blood gushes out but Jeno somehow manages to not lose his senses. His mind was too focused on only one thing, _Renjun._

He turns around to find the boy still laying on the floor with shock written all over his face. “You killed him.” Renjun murmurs and smiles right after. “You killed him!”

“I did.” Jeno nods enthusiastically and hugs Renjun tightly. “You’re free.”

Renjun shakes his head softly. “No, not yet.”

 

 

Jeno’s breath is shaky from the start, the tapes just kept getting worse by the day, he was scared of what might happen on the last one. Part of him felt empty, _the last one_. Did that mean Renjun was gone forever after that night? He didn’t want Renjun to go, whatever he was he didn’t want him to leave his side.

He places the tape in and closes his eyes.

“You’re pretty.” The stranger praises, Jeno can’t help but agree. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop it.” Renjun says quietly.

Jeno opens his eyes and stares at the screen, it looked like Renjun was busy cooking something and the other was filming him like a vlog just like the first tapes. However this time Renjun didn’t have his signature smile on his face, rather, the scowl made him look tinier than ever. 

“Why? Do you not like it when I pamper you now?” The camera lowers the angle, like the stranger had forgotten he was filming in the first place. “Do you not love me anymore, is that it?”

Renjun looks down. “How could I still love you…” He whispers and stops doing whatever he was doing. “How could I, when you did those things to me.”

Silence. Jeno felt as if he was soffucating in it. “Say you love me.” The boy’s voice pierces the air again and Jeno gulps, he wasn’t liking the sound of the stranger’s voice. “Say it.”

“I- I can’t.” Renjun shakes his head and goes away from the other. The camera comes closer and, for the first time, Jeno wishes it wouldn’t. “Please let me go.” The boy cries out when the stranger's hand wraps around his thin wrist.

“Say it Renjun.” He growls.

“I want to go home.” Renjun mumbles and tries to free himself.

“Home?! There’s no home! You’re dead to them now, you hear me? You think they’re still looking for you?!” The stranger shouts. “Without me you have no one, do you understand?”

Jeno can see Renjun start to cry even with the awful quality and his heart squeezes inside his chest. “I guess I’m alone, then.”

The camera falls to the floor with a loud crash, Jeno is surprised it had even survived the impact. His attention soon moves from the camera to Renjun when he hears a whimper and sees the boy fall on the floor nearby the camera, Jeno starts to cry once he notices Renjun was sobbing. “Say it, or I will kill you.”

“We are alone.” Renjun tries to speak louder. “We are born alone, we shall die alone.”

There is a loud growl coming through the speakers and it's then Jeno sees a knife stab right into Renjun’s abdomen. Jeno shrieks at the same time as Renjun cries out in pain and hides his face with his hands, he didn’t want to see any more of it, he didn’t want to see the boy’s life leave its body right in front of his eyes.

The static sounds fill the room but he doesn’t bother opening his eyes, instead he stays in his spot crying nonstop. “Don’t go.” He whispers and sobs loudly.

Suddenly his leg muscles flex and his body heats up, Jeno stops crying and watches his legs curiously as they start to walk on their own again. His arms join in too, Jeno grabs the tapes one by one and keep holding onto them as he walks out of the room.

He walks towards the entrance and grabs a jacket. “What are you doing?” He asks knowing full well he wasn’t going to receive an answer. “Renjun where are you guiding me to?”

Once his jacket was on, Jeno opens the door and walks into the cold pitch black night. He places the tapes in the pocket of his jacket and walk towards his back garden where he grabs a shovel. Jeno doesn’t want to assume things, but he has a bad and yet hopeful feeling about whatever Renjun was up to.

Jeno ignores the fear that floods through his veins as he walks inside the forest, he trusts whatever Renjun was up to. He walks and walks, the only sounds that could be heard were the ones coming from him stepping on old leaves and tiny branches, Jeno could feel his body shake in fear.

He stops, he doesn’t quite know how long it had been since he started walking but it felt like hours. Jeno isn’t surprised when his body starts using the shovel to dig the earth, he digs and digs even when his body aches and cries out in pain after so much physical work.

Jeno doesn’t complain, doesn’t voice how much it hurt, instead he lets Renjun use his body however way he wished to until he comes to a halt. He squints into the darkness, the sun was already rising in the horizon but it was barely enough for him to figure out what exactly he was looking at.

Bones, a bunch of them. Jeno can feel hot tears come out of his eyes and rolls down his face, he didn’t need to be told, he just _knew._

He throws the tapes into the hole automatically. “What now?” Jeno asks, hoping Renjun would give some sort of answers this time around instead of making him guess. “Don’t leave me, don’t go.” He cries out into the silent night.

Jeno’s legs move towards the side of the hole he had dug and he sits there, he stares at the mess of bones next to the tapes and sighs deeply. He felt empty, the moment he had stepped foot into the new town he felt empty. However, part of him felt less lonely when he believed Renjun was next to him. So, now, if it was all over, would it just go back to being empty? Jeno didn’t want that, anything but that. He wanted to see Renjun, over and over again.

His body was freezing and exhausted but he couldn’t move. He didn’t exactly want to either, so he sat in his place, motionless, staring at what were the remains of someone he wished he could have.

The last thing he sees before his body shuts down is a beautiful black raven staring right into his eyes.

 

 

 

Jeno feels warm and at peace, something he deemed to be impossible after so many months of distress. He doesn't have time to think much of it, though, his attention was focused on figuring out something else.

He looks around into the never-ending white field, there was nothing around expect from the blinding white aurrounding him. Jeno had never been so confused in his life, and that was saying something.

"We are free." If Jeno didn't know better, he would've gotten scared when the familiar sweet voice that broke the silence. 

He's greeted with a wide toothy smile that he was very much infatuated with once he turns around. Renjun looked gorgeous, his dark locks contrasted with the colour of his skin and clothes making him look like the perfect description of an angel. Perhaps that was exactly what Renjun was.

"Where-" He starts but stops when Renjun shakes his head.

"I think you're clever enough to figure it out."

Jeno blinks a couple of times before snapping out of it and engulfing Renjun in a tight bear hug. He rubs his face on the top of Renjun's head lovingly and whispers. "Can i kiss you in heaven or would we be sent straight back to hell?"

Renjun giggles right next to his ear, it sounded like the most beautiful melody to Jeno and he was sure he could never get tited of hearing it. "You can kiss me forever and ever, eternity and beyond, Jeno Lee."

He beams at that and grabs the boy's face so tightly that it creates a pout on his face. They stare into each others eyes for what seemed to be forver before Jeno finally bends down and locks their lips together. 

It fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces together, Jeno knew for sure that that was his destined fate. To spend an eternity next to Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess im sorry and bye
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/aquadons)  [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ultraviolentae)


End file.
